


Rooftop Picnic

by Clockwork_Harp



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F L U F F, Fluff, Gen, Helpful Rin, I Blame Tumblr, I Cannot Stress that Enough, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Soft Okumura Rin, i will go down with this friendship, kind of, she's trying, soft Izumo Kamiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Harp/pseuds/Clockwork_Harp
Summary: Izumo is stressed.Rin wants to help.Set sometime after the thing with Paku and the ghoul?
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rooftop Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys/gals/peeps/cheeps like it!! A lil BE fluff to balance out the angst that I posted first XD

Rin couldn’t stop thinking about Pokebrows- Izumo. She hadn’t liked the nickname pokebrows.

Her words after the ghoul attack- when she returned his hoodie rang in his mind, even after it was revealed that it was just a test.

**_“Just- don’t tell anyone about this- okay?”_ **   
  
He recognized that feeling of weakness, that helplessness at not being able to do anything- he had felt it when the old man had… passed. And the more he watched her-  _ not _ in the creepy pervy way, but just observing, he wasn’t Shima thank you very much- the more he noticed.

She seemed like an outcast. Even after everything, after all that the group went through, she didn’t seem all that willing to open up to anyone. It was a little unsettling, and reminded him of himself, back in Junior high- aggressive, lashing out, unwilling to rely on anyone but himself. 

However, even though he could see her loneliness- which only got worse after the brown haired girl, her friend that got hurt, left- he knew she wouldn’t take well to pity. No, what she needed was some time to herself, to loosen up. 

Which was why he was standing outside the classroom waiting on her after cram school. He had no idea if his plan would work, but, well, he could at least give it a shot. So when she walked out, he wasted no time in loosely grabbing her wrist and tugging her along. 

Yeah he really should have expected the book that was thrown at his face.

“Let go of me!” She shouted as he quickly shushed her. “Shut up, I don’t- Just walk with me!” He hissed out, and she huffed. “Why should I do that? You’re the one that grabbed me.” She pointed out, tugging her wrist back- well, trying to. Rin rolled his eyes, before speaking.    
  
“Look, just trust me. It’ll be fun.” He gave her a lopsided grin, slightly pointed canines peeking out a little. “If you don’t like it you can leave- just give me a chance, ‘kay?” The pigtailed girl huffed, rolling her crimson eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” She muttered, and Rin grinned. 

Hopefully this would be fun for both of them, and not a huge waste of time- otherwise he was pretty sure she’d attack him, foxes or no-

Now that she wasn’t fighting him, he led her up to the roof, where he had set up a speaker system, and brought snacks from the kitchen, with the help of Ukobach of course. She seemed shocked, before her eyes narrowed. “If this is some convoluted way of asking me out-” Rin shook his head quickly, figuring she would misunderstand the situation. 

“Nope- just a little picnic on the roof.” He grinned. “But before that…” He turned on the music, and an upbeat song filled the speakers. “Dance with me!” He called over his shoulder as he began freestyle dancing. He knew it was crazy, and he probably looked like a lunatic dancing on the roof, but he just smiled without a care in the world. He himself was a rather active person, so when he needed to get his jitters out, he tended to just- turn some music on and rock out. 

Very few people actually knew of course- Ukobach knew because of everything in the kitchen- he found that the demon was surprisingly into pop songs of all things. He was pretty sure Shiro knew too, he couldn’t keep many secrets from the old man- much as he hated it. He never danced around Yukio- hell, he wasn’t sure if the other knew about his little hobby, but well, Yukio was Yukio. Knowing him he did, but he wouldn’t say anything. And now Izumo.

Speaking of the violet haired girl, she was turning bright red from second hand embarrassment, glancing around as if expecting someone to pop out and start laughing. “You’re making a scene! Stop that!” She hissed out, and Rin shrugged, a wide smile on his expression. “And? It’s not like I care- c’mon, just one dance.” He grinned, his cerulean eyes bright with joy as he held out a hand for her to take. “If you still hate it you can sit down and eat- or even leave- and I won’t stop you.” He added, and- reluctantly- she took his hand as the song switched to another upbeat pop song.

Rin laughed brightly, reaching over to turn it up, and just- let loose, his eyes closed. He wasn’t worried about falling, seeing as the rail would catch them before they fell. He mouthed the words to the song, spinning a little. His eyes opened a crack and he smiled, seeing Izumo getting into it near the end as the song changed. 

The two stayed like that, cycling through song after song until they collapsed on the blanket that Rin had set up out of the way near the food, laughing breathlessly. “That was-” Izumo started, her eyes bright before dulling down, her cheeks going red. Clearly she had forgotten how she was normally acting. “We looked like idiots.” She said instead, huffing as she bit into a pocky stick, carefully avoiding the other foods for the moment. 

Rin gave her a wide grin in response. “Yeah, but it was fun right?” He pointed out, causing her to huff. “Why did you even bother? Surely you have a reason for all-” She gestured around her, before levelling a look at him. “I don’t need some sort of- of pity friendship!” She added, biting into her pocky stick with more force than necessary. Rin just shrugged lightly, holding out a bowl of fruit. “It’s not a pity friendship. Y’just looked stressed out lately, so,” He dragged out the ‘o’ syllable with a mischievous grin. “I figured I’d get you to relax before you made yourself sick.” He gave her fingerguns, and she huffed, throwing a grape at him. 

He caught the small fruit in his mouth, giving her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes a little. “I’m  _ fine _ .” She stressed the word out, though… Rin could see the stress that had been there before leaving her. She certainly seemed a lot more relaxed. 

But he didn’t want to ruin any possible chance at a friendship so he shrugged, throwing a grape at her in retort. She tried catching it in her mouth, but instead of landing in her mouth, it bounced off her nose, causing her to blink twice in surprise. “W-wha- hey!” She picked up the grape, throwing it back at Rin. “I was surprised- again!” She pretty much ordered, and he obliged. 

As their little ‘picnic’ went on, Rin couldn’t help the smile forming on his expression. She had dropped her ‘resting b!tch’ attitude for the most part, though she was still pretty huffy. Still, when he reluctantly pointed out that they should probably get this place cleaned up, she seemed disappointed. “I guess…” Rin turned on the music, a slight smile forming as he packed up, somewhat swaying to the music as he did. Izumo had a faint smile on her lips as she did the same, humming the chorus when it came on, helping Rin. 

Once everything was packed up, Rin turned to his classmate, his eyes bright. “This was fun- we should do it again, yeah?” He suggested, smiling at her. She seemed shocked that he would suggest it, but quickly shifted to her usual huffy attitude. “I guess I can make time for it- only if you don’t bring down my grades.” She grumbled, and Rin just laughed, holding the door for her.

Seemed like his plan worked. He smiled to himself at the thought.

And he made a new friend in the process.

Xx Finished xX  



End file.
